Construction equipment such as a hydraulic mini-shovel comprises an operator cab and a construction machine, which are provided on a vehicle body, so that they are easily turned around for performing construction work. While work is being performed, the door of the operator cab, through which an operator gets into or out of the cab, is usually closed, but it is sometimes kept open. FIG. 10 shows a large construction machine 60. It comprises a turret 62, which is provided rotatable on a vehicle body 61, and an operator cab 63, which is mounted on the turret 62. In a case like this large construction machine 60, the turning radius R′ of the turret 62 is relatively large, so the door 64 of the cab 63 never exceeds the turning radius R′ even in its opened condition. However, in a case of a small construction machine, as the turning radius is accordingly small, there is a probability that the door in its opened condition exceed the turning radius. To solve this problem, there is known an operator cab for a construction machine, the door of which cab is designed not to exceed the turning radius even in its opened condition (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H04(1992)-353129). In this operator cab, the door slides back and forth along a rail and along the outer periphery of the cab in a top view, and the side of the cab that includes the door is curved convex in a top view, so that the door in its opened condition never exceeds the turning radius of the cab.